


The Mafia Game

by ap_oh_no_gwaenchanha



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Crack, Gangs, Gen, I Tried, Mafia AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Updates, chensung - Freeform, mafia!nct
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ap_oh_no_gwaenchanha/pseuds/ap_oh_no_gwaenchanha
Summary: I have no idea what i'm doingOkay so basically i came up with a crackfic mafia au where nct are in a gang but none of them know that the other is in the gang because why not and so the punchline is"Who will be the last to find out that all of their friends are in a gang?"Imagine the mafia game they played recently but with everyoneNo death though:)





	The Mafia Game

**Author's Note:**

> I have legit never written any fic so this is going to be w i l d  
> I'm approaching my senior studies so updates are gonna be funky but I already have most of my plot so hopefully this thing will be finished by the time I graduate  
> UPDATE - I started planning this before the announcement of WayV so I'll have to either change some plot or make bonus side stories for them idk lolololol

“Hey Chenle.”

“Yeah?”

“I think we’re missing some coke”

“Wait what do you mean we’re missing some coke?”

“Let me reiterate, we are missing some coke.”

Chenle walked over to Jisung’s side of the table where a small pile of cocaine was stacked up. Chenle and Jisung were NCT’s ‘official druglords’, private distributors within the group to only its members. Taeyong told them it was because their products were too high quality for the world to handle, but really everyone but them knew that it was fake. Cocaine was flour and crystal meth was crystallised sugar. Taeyong had to get creative with the other range of fake drugs in the past few months, but other than that, Chenle and Jisung didn't know a thing. No one told them because they didn’t want to hurt their feelings, the two youngest had yet to be given a role within the group and Taeyong didn’t want the boys to feel like they weren’t bringing anything to the table.

“Do you think Kun might know?”

“I’m not sure, I’ll call him.” Chenle picked up his phone and dialed in the number.

“Put it on speaker,” Jisung reached over and tapped the speaker button. They both waited as the call got put through.

“What happened now?” Jisung looked over to Chenle in shock, mouthing 'how the heck does he know?' With confused hand gestures. “It’s because you never call unless something is wrong,” Jisung scrunched up his eyebrows as Kun’s chuckle chimed through the phone, Chenle pulled the phone closer to himself.

“Hey Kun, we were wondering if you took an extra bag of cocaine this for deliveries this morning since we’re missing one.” There as a short silence coming from Kun's side.

“Oh yeah I was wondering why I had an extra one, I didn't know what to do with it so I dropped it off at my place, if you guys want I can go back and pick it up. I can go get it, it’s not that big of a deal.”

“Oh-” Jisung snatched the phone out of Chenle’s hand,

“Oh no we can pick it up! You’re already busy anyways, plus we could use an adventure outside, we don’t have much to do at the moment anyway.”

“Oh really? That’d be great, I'll send over my address. Ah but don’t tell my uh,” Kun paused, “my housemate that I sent you, he doesn’t know what my job is. His name is Renjun. Is there anything else you need?” Chenle tilted his head, the name Renjun sounded very familiar to him.

“No it’s okay Kun, thanks!” Jisung snatches the phone out of Chenle’s hands and hangs up before he hands it back to Chenle. 

“Why do you want to go to Kun’s house?” Chenle stuffs his phone into his back pocket and walks towards his bag.

“Well why not? We haven’t gone outside on the job before anyways. Now let’s go, our precious drug babies are waiting” Jisung walks to his chair and picks up the two jackets hanging over it up and tosses one to Chenle. “Adventure, adventure, adventure, adventure,” he chanted as he began to march towards the door.

“True, and please don’t call cocaine our babies.” Chenle catches his jacket and makes his way to the door, not forgetting to stuff his weapon of the day into his bag on the way out.

-

Jisung and Chenle arrive outside the address Kun had sent to Chenle’s phone. Towering over the two was a modern two-storey house. To say the least, Kun had good taste when it came to house design. Jisung decided to walk up first, poking his finger on the doorbell before stepping back and slipping his hands into his pockets. Not long after a small click came from the speaker.

"Hello? Who is it?" A young male voice sounded through the intercom. Chenle snaps his head up. This voice sounded familiar. It couldn't be the Renjun he knew from the student council right? What were his relations with Kun? Brothers? Friend? Boyfriend? Hostage? A wave of conspiracy theories crashed through Chenle’s mind and he felt himself get dizzy.

"O-oh, um," Jisung looked over to the older for help, unsure of what to do and what in the world was going on. Judging by his face, Jisung was thinking the same thing Chenle was.

"Hey Renjun, it's Chenle from class 2-A, I’m in the student council too. I’m here with Jisung from class 1-E. We were in the area and decided to swing by. Can we come in?" Chenle tried to look calm, but he looked the opposite from calm as Jisung watched in confusion while Chenle used vigorous hand gestures to communicate to Renjun through the camera-less intercom.

"Ah, I see… Sure come in," a click came from the front gate and Jisung stepped forward to push it open, making his way up to the front door as it swung open, revealing Renjun.

"How did you guys even know I lived here?"

"Oh we were given your address from-"

"Jeno! We got it from Jeno, to hang out. Cause that's what good schoolmates do right?" Chenle hits Jisung on the back to stop him from talking.

"Oh okay then, come on in," Renjun steps to the side to let Jisung and Chenle. They hear the door close behind them before they hear a familiar sound of a gun reloading. Jisung feels himself getting tugged back and an arm wrapping around his neck. "Tell me who you are and who sent you or none of you are getting out of here alive." Chenle whips out his toy Mjolnir he got from Taeyong for his birthday and throws it against the wall behind Renjun’s head, rebounding and hitting Renjun on the back of his head and making him drop his gun. Chenle charges at Renjun, quickly picking up the plastic hammer from the floor and proceeds to hit Renjun. 

"I'M SO CONFUSED WHY DO YOU HAVE A TOY HAMMER."

"BECAUSE WE CAN’T CARRY GUNS. NOW DIE BY PLASTIC MJÖLNIR."

"WHAT TYPE OF BOSS WOULDN'T GIVE YOU A GUN YOU GUYS ARE OBVIOUSLY IN A GROUP."

"LEE TAEYONG. KNEEL BEFORE ME WEAKLING." Jisung kicks Renjun's knees from behind and brings him to his knees. Chenle slaps his hand on Jisung's mouth,

"Jisung! You sad thot! You can't say that!"

"But you just said thot."

"Touche. We don't tell Taeyong any of this. Wait we just exposed ourselves didn’t we. Oops." Renjun is still lying on the ground, now he's clutching his head in pain and confusion.

"So let me get this straight. Your boss is Lee Taeyong, you're both too young to have a gun, which means that you guys are in unit CS right?"

"Oho you know us?" Jisung prodded Renjun's side with his foot. The older grabs at his foot and pulls back on it, making the younger fall.

"Yeah, I'm in the same group."

"Oh." Chenle leans back on the wall, "wait what are you kidding me?"

"Sadly, no I'm not you goose." Renjun stands up, knees bucking a little. He walks out of the foyer and into another room. The younger two look at each other and shrug before following Renjun into what seemed like a kitchen and dining area. Jisung immediately heads for the fridge and rummages through it.

"Dude, how are you alive? There's only a pot of," Jisung lifts the lid of the pot and scrunches his eyebrows together in confusion, "hotpot in here." Chenle slams his fist on the side of the wall, quickly pulling back his hand and rubbing it to soothe the pain.

"More important question. How could you pull a gun on Jisung?" Chenle tries to look intimidating by leaning on the wall but tragically fails due to the comedicaly large plastic Mjölnir that hangs from his wrist which makes him look very... not intimidating.

"Jisung get away from the hotpot, that's for Kun. There are snacks in the pantry." Jisung vigorously slams shut the fridge door and runs towards the pantry, what follows is the loud crinkling of snack packaging. Renjun turns his attention to Chenle. "So, you guys are in NCT?"

"Yeah, we're in the drugs department. That's why we came here, we were sent because someone said they dropped a spare package for you to look after.”  
“Oh you mean Kun? He’s been trying to hide the fact he’s been working with them for years, it’s funny seeing him try to come up with excuses. Ah but yeah he tried to hide a bag in the dishwasher this morning and claimed it was soap powder.”

“Kun has never been good with secrets so I’m disappointed but not surprised. Also who knew the most well mannered student since Zhang Yixing is in a gang?" Chenle plonked the plastic Mjölnir on the kitchen benchtop, walking over to join Renjun who was sitting on a barstool.

"I don't kill people, I work as Taeyong's assistant every now and then. I joined after following Kun to work, I met Taeyong there and was offered me a job that didn't involve me risking my life which was good. I'm not like, in the gang, it's more of a part-time thing since I'm in my last year of school."

"And yet you have a gun?"

"It's Kun's."

"Ah… So you and Kun live here. Do you guys have a thing going on?" Renjun pulls the stankest expression Chenle has ever seen.

"No." Chenle made sure to make a note that Renjun's denial was also in a panicked tone, making sure to save it in his brain files for later.

"Cool. Well then, you gonna give us the coke or not?" Chenle flicked out his hand and turned his palm up. Renjun scoffs and reaches behind him, grabbing a bag of cocaine and quickly swings his arm down, sending the bag of cocaine down on Chenle's palm with so much force that it sends his hand slamming down onto the benchtop. Chenle yells in pain and whips back his hand and winces, rubbing at the same hand he used to slam on the wall before, quietly apologising to it for hurting it so many times in such a short amount of time.

“You deserved that, Jisung ate all my snacks.” Jisung’s blonde hair peeks out of the pantry at the mention of his name. Slowly he steps out of the pantry with a mountain of empty chip packets and dumps them into the bin with a face free of any form of guilt.

“Chenle, there’s no more food there’s no reason to stay anymore.” Chenle and Renjun look at the younger with a look of amazement and disgust.

“Dude, you don’t just do that. That was like, my food man.”

“But you told me where your food was, you had it coming. Chenle I’m going.” Before Renjun was able to reply Jisung had already power waddled out of the door.

“Zhong Chenle, if he won’t be paying for the damages to my pantry, you will-” Chenle was already long gone, sprinting down the sidewalk away from the wrath of Renjun. If he learnt anything from the other kids at school it was that Renjun wouldn’t hesitate to hold people in a strong headlock if necessary.  
-  
"I say that was a successful mission." Chenle tosses the bag of cocaine towards the pile of cocaine, tipping it over and spreading across the table.  
"I mean I guess? Also we found out student council president works for the mafia. We could totally use this against him."  
"But wouldn't that mean we would be exposing ourselves too?"  
"You make a fair point." Chenle slings his bag off and falls back in his chair. He takes his phone out 7:30 flash back at him. Groaning, he gets back up and makes his way to Jisung. Grabbing him by the back of his collar, Chenle drags Jisung towards the door.  
"Let's go get dinner and get home before our parents roast us"

"You're shouting though right? It’s the elders responsibility to look after their juniors you know.”

"Yeah whatever."


End file.
